A Seigaku Surprise
by Akkadia
Summary: A special day is upon one of the Seigaku regulars. But who is it and what's all the fuss about? Please read and review 2nd PoT fanfiction. Possible oneshot!


A/N: Ok, I was browsing Youtube the other day, watching an episode of PoT and I got this sudden idea out of nowhere. This is a definite one-shot and I thought it would be cute. Sorry if it's too short for your liking though. Also I apologize in advance if any of the characters seem OOC!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis.

Chapter: The surprise.

"Ahh, man someone remind me again why I'm up so early?"

"I'm surprised you even agreed to come today Echizen."

Ryoma Echizen only glared at his senpai, "What's all the fuss about anyway Momo-senpai?"

When Momoshiro kept his mouth shut Ryoma only looked forward again as they continued walking. Their destination? Kawamura Sushi. When they finally arrived everyone except Tezuka Buchou and of course Kawamura, were there. Ryoma guessed that Tezuka was busy practicing somewhere and Kawamura was no doubt working today. It was Christmas break after all

"Ah, good you're all here." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled, "I hope you all kept your mouths shut about this."

"Of course we have sensei; right Echizen." Momoshiro said taking a hold of his fellow player's white cap causing the prince to chase after him.

"If you two have so much energy perhaps you'd like to burn it off with a couple of laps."

All the regulars turned to see buchou Tezuka standing there. Surprisingly he was dressed rather casually, "Whoa!"

Tezuka's arrival had momentarily distracted Momoshiro allowing Ryoma to grab his cap, "I'm doing back home if you guys don't tell me." Even before the other could answer Ryoma turned and start walking away.

"Echizen if you take another step then you will do 30 laps do you understand me?" Tezuka demanded more than asked.

Ryoma wasn't sure if his captain was joking or not. But thanks to a sneeze that came up out of nowhere, his question was answered. Thanks to the jolt of his body he had taken another step and indeed was ordered to do the laps. But considering they were quite a ways away from the courts Tezuka settled on making the pillar if seigaku run up and down the street.

While Ryoma was running the remaining regulars ran (that's a lot of r's lol.) into Kawamura sushi, "Is everything ready?"

"Hey Momo how did you get Echizen to agree to come?" Oishi asked leaning in his golden pair partner.

"Oh I told him that if he doesn't come then I'd tell everyone about his secret. And no I won't tell because as you can see he came." Momoshiro said covering himself for the last comment.

"I wonder what the secret his. Nya, Ochibi-chan is always quiet. Do you think he's expecting this?" Eiji asked scratching his non-bandaged cheek.

"Well according to my data, there is a 89 percent chance Echizen will indeed be surprised but there is also that remaining 11 percent. If I read my data correctly, Echizen will do something he normally wouldn't do." Inui said looking at his precious notebook. Thanks to all the data he had collected the data tennis player was now up to his 4th notebook.

"Shh, everyone get down I think he's coming." Kawamura said. As he crouched down in his hiding spot he flicked off the lights.

"Tezuka Buchou, I'm done. Now if you guys don't mind I'd really like to-" Ryoma started as he entered the restaurant but stopped in mid-step when he realized it was dark.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights came on and the room was filled with streamers and balloons. Ryoma of course stood there in complete shock.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA!"

To everyone's surprise Ryoma just stood there shaking like a leaf, "How, did you guys know it was my birthday?" the only person who knew was coach Ryuzaki.

"Well, Ryuzaki mentioned it was coming up so Eiji and Momoshiro decided to put together this big party for you. You know as well as a thank you for playing your best." Oishi explained.

"Enough talk, let's get to eat!" Momoshiro said holding himself back with failing will power from the sushi dishes.

Ryoma stepped forward and smiled, "Thanks you guys. I honestly didn't think anyone had remembered."

"Well, apparently Ochibi-chan didn't think at all." Eiji said glomping the younger boy.

Ryoma surprisingly returned the hug from his senpai, "Arigato Eiji-senpai!" he said smiling, "Arigato!" he said to the rest of them….

A/N: I told you it was short and sweet. If for some odd reason someone wants me to continue I will but otherwise, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
